


Miracles v. Miracles

by SoupofaCup



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Ultimateverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Basketball, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gen, Japan, Mutant Powers, Screenplay/Script Format, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupofaCup/pseuds/SoupofaCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just for practice, Coach Aida sets up a game with an American team she's never heard of before. Coach Jean Grey loves the opportunity to travel and gets her team of mutants on the X-jet asap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracles v. Miracles

**Jean Grey:**   Ohayou! *waves enthusiastically*

 

 **Aida Riko:** *looks confused* But it's afternoon...

 

~ *awkward staring* ~

 

 **Aida Riko:** Oh sorry! *smiles* Hello, It's very nice to meet you! I'm Aida Riko. Just now you actually said an informal good morning.

**Jean Grey** : Oh! Well it's nice to meet you Aida, I'm Jean Grey and I'm sorry for my mistake. *bows*

 

 **Aida Riko:**   *still smiling* Oh don't worry about it! Your accent was actually pretty good but we all speak perfect English so there's no need to do anything like that ever again.

 

 **Jean Grey:** Awesome, that's really cool! *looks relived* So how long have you known fluent English?? Did you learn it in school or- 

 

 **Aida Riko:**   Wow Jean, we should really get started on this game, so are you a player?

 

~ Momoi-san runs up holding the sign-in sheet for the gym they are currently in. ~

 

 **Momoi** **Satsuki:** *is out of breath* Nope! She's the coach!

 

 **Jean Grey:** Woah! That's right! How'd you know that?

 

 **Aida Riko:** Momoi is our intelligence gatherer. She's a superior analyst who analyses our opponents and reports back to our team and also she's our Manager. I'm a coach too by the way, I coach said team.

 

 **Jean Grey:** For real? What else do you know about us??

 

 **Momoi Satsuki:** That's Elizabeth Braddock, Victor Creed, Peter Maximoff, Kitty Pryde, Clarice Ferguson, and Peter Parker. And they're the team. They play basketball.

 

 **Jean Grey:** Impressive.

 

 **Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat):** Wait a second what is Peter doing here? Isn't this supposed to be an X-men thing?

 

 **Peter Parker (Spiderman):** Seriously Kitty? Do you know how many times I've teamed up with you guys over the years? I think there's an exception to be made here.

 

 **Jean Grey:** Well... We are all in the same universe...

 

 **Shadowcat:** Yeah, I guess, but I mean we're-

**Spiderman:** Are you seriously going to pull the genetic mutation card right now? Because I want you to just think about that for a second.

**Peter Maximoff (Quicksliver):** Oooh, burn!

 

 **Aida Riko:**   What's this about genetic mutations?

 

 **Jean Grey:** Hahaha, oh nothing. My players just um. You know like have other skills. Your team has players like that right?

 

 **Kise Ryota:** I'll say. Hi, My name's Kise. What's yours you're really cute.

 

 **Jean Grey:** *blushes*

 

 **Quicksliver:** Lol she's too old for you, bro

 

 **Aida Riko:**   This is Coach Jean Grey and her team Pe-

 

 **Aomine Daiki:** Woah, what? This is the team? The whole team? Even including the uh...

 

 **Shadowcat:** Including us girls yes.

**Aomine:** We're playing against girls? Isn't that against the rules or something

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No, we can play a mixed team. This is just a practice game anyways.

 

 **Jean & Kitty: **Dafuq did he come from.

 

 **Momoi:** *hangs on to Kuroko like a koala bear or a monkey*Tetsu-kun has very little presence. We're all used to it mostly but it might throw you off a bit during the game. *Kisses Kuroko on the cheek*

 

 **Kuroko:** *suffocating*Jesus Christ Kise help.

 

 **Kise:** So, Jeancci...

 

 **Aomine:** *sigh*I got it.

 

 **Jean:** Um, honorifics don't really work for Americans.

 

 **Spiderman:** Lol are you guys for real I knew he was there the whole time.

**Quicksliver:** Me too, damn you're all so slow.

**Shadowcat:** *turns to Peter*Really? How?

 

 **Spiderman:** C'mon you're doing this on purpose. Seriously? Hello? Spider-sense?

 

 **Akashi** **Seijūrō:** Hi, I'm tired of waiting can we play now.

 

 **Jean Grey:** Yeah sure.

 

~ *Everyone leaves except for Akashi and Jean* ~

 

 **Akashi** **:** By the way that color-

 

 **Jean:** What color?

 

 **Akashi** **Seijūrō:** *points to her head* Your hair color.

**Jean Grey:** Oh. What about it?

**Akashi** **Seijūrō:** I love it.

 

 **Jean Grey:** Aww really? Thanks! I-

 

 **Akashi** **:** Just not on you.

 

 **Jean:** What. *mind controls Akashi* I think I'm tired and I'm going to sit this game out.

 

 **Akashi** **:** *walks over to Aida who is talking to Midorima.* I think I'm tired and I'm going to sit this one out.

 

 **Midorima Shintarō:** What the hell are you talking about.

 

 **Akashi** **:** *passes out and collapses to the floor.*

 

 **Aida:** Well, shit.

 

 

 

-Game starts-

 

Because the other team is short a player Sabretooth sits out.  Everyone is set for the tip off between Murasakibara and Elizabeth Braddock (Psylocke).

 

Psylocke does nothing as Murasakibara prepares to jump for the ball. She paralyzes him mentally and physically and calmly catches the ball as it drops into her hand. Releasing a confused Murasakibara she throws the ball to Quicksilver. Kuroko thinks he's going to block and deflect the pass to Aomine however Quicksilver simply moves in front of him and takes the ball and brings it to the hoop. Normal speed, Kuroko hits air and everyone is confused as shit but Quicksilver just attempts to shoot the ball but he sucks and it rebounds. "Shit." he says as Midorima is prepared to catch the rebound but Peter Parker has Quicksilver's back as he uses his web to snatch the ball away. He makes the shot from the three point line and it goes in. His team mates are surprised that he can shoot. In the next play Kitty Pryde has the ball and Aomine is on her. Shadowcat simply runs through him and passes to Quicksilver who throws the ball straight up in the air at no one in particular but shouts "Blink!".  The Generation on Miracles team is confused and the ball is so high above  their heads there is nothing they can do except prepare to catch it. Clarice Ferguson (Blink) makes portals that teleport the ball directly into the hoop. When it's the other team's ball Murasakibara passes to Kise but Blink just smiles and teleports the pass directly to Sabretooth who knows how to dunk. (Sometimes Jean would switch him in and bench Spiderman for being a douche.) By the second quarter anyone on the mutants team would just throw the ball anywhere and Blink would make it in the basket. Three times, Quicksilver had the whole opposing team in various pranks that rendered them useless the second the play started. Psylocke often made the other team simply hand her the ball. Jean continued to persuade the rival team to keep playing even as the gap grew astonishingly wide. Midorima's buzzer beaters were a joke (Because of Blink).

 

Speaking of Midorima, Jean had developed a crush on him despite Kise showing interest in her. She would often convince him in the third and 4th quarter to sit out on the bench next to her as she projected a daytime picnic date around them. Psylocke would mentally project a mass image of Midorima so that everyone else still thought he was participating. When the game was over everyone went out to eat.

 

The end.


End file.
